Angels and Devils?
by janimetgamer
Summary: Male!Crona,Ragnarok,Free,Asura,Medusa and some other evil people from Soul eater are Devils while Maka,Soul,Black*Star,Tsubaki,Kid,Liz,Patty and some other good people from soul eater are Angels long story short Death is the angel king and Asura is the de


Devils and Angels?

Crona,Ragnarok,Free,Asura,Medusa and some other evil people from Soul eater are Devils while Maka,Soul,Black*Star,Tsubaki,Kid,Liz,Patty and some other good people from soul eater are Angels Asura and Death hate each other, Asura is the Kishin King of all devils who have became one with their partners and Death is The Reaper King of all angels who have partnered with weapons but not became on with them they have two separate worlds but still join with the real world.

Fighting each other or something Couples:MALE!CroMa,RaSo (Ragnarok and Soul)Black*Star x Tsubaki KiLi (Kid and Liz) Patty and...and...err...(Maka: Have you not got anyone for Patty?! Ragnarok: Making me gay I'll teach you! Me: Not my fault! Crona: Why not m-make a O-O-OC? Maka/Ragnarok: *Shocked* Me: Great Idea Crona! *Hugs him tightly* Maka: *pulls Me off of Crona* Back off he's mine!) Patty and OC -He'll appear later maybe..

Me: So Here's my story I've been thinking so much about I hope yo-

Ragnarok: It's going to suck!

Me:*Goes to corner* Yeah it probably will and they will try and get rid of it because it will suck! *sobs*

Maka: Now look what you did Ragnarok you made err..it cry!

Crona: I-It? I d-don't think that's the right word to say….

Me: I'm a girl who's a tomboy! *Throws a book at Maka's head*

Maka: That hurt!

Crona: M-Maka you ok?!

Me: She'll be fine Ragnarok wanna do the disclaimer?

Ragnarok: Sure JanimeTgamer does not fucking own Soul Eater or any other Anime/Manga told in this weird shitty story if ya do I'll eat ya!

Me: Thanks Ragnarok now on with the story!

There was 3 devils sitting on 3 chairs staring at their devil brothers (Not real brothers everyone was considered a brother to everyone it was The Devil Law) "When will they be finished Im getting bored" Ragnarok said looking at Crona his real brother "Until they fucking eat their souls with their body lifeless" Crona replied still looking at his devil bro's stab the people in the street "Why do we have to do_this_?" Free asked with a hint if annoyance in his voice "Because we need money for food we only lucky if they carry food then if they do we spend it on something or give it to Asura my dad" Crona replied "Oh looks like their done" Ragnarok said looking at the lifeless bodies

"Your turn to get them all this time" Crona replied leaning back on his chair "Ow man fuck you" Free said getting up to collect the money "What do you think you're _doing_?" a voice they all so knew very well when they tried to steal or murder people "Ugh what do you want now Maka shouldn't you be back up in Heaven?" Crona said with his tone of annoyance

"I should but ya never know when you lot are gonna go rob or bloody murder someone" Maka said sighing afterwards "Says the person who kills all my brothers and horrible humans" "At least I kill for good reasons" "At least I kill for bad reasons" Maka looked at him confused "eh?" was all she could say "My way shows sexiness while yours is just lame" Crona explained standing up from his seat and lifting his shirt "See? Six pack people can't get enough of me" He said not noticing the blush on Maka's face "W-Well that's cheating I do it with my partner"

"Never knew you got married ya ugly cow" Ragnarok said laughing soon Crona was joining in too "Shut up Ragnarok" Maka said "I got the money only some bread and water" Free said his face frowning at the food he hated it "Ugh just give em to the Angel since it's angels food" Crona said passing the water and bread at her "Since when was it angels food? Ugh never mind Maka said as she walked away her wings showing and flying up to Heaven "We should be getting back soon otherwise they'll wonder where we are" Free said showing his demon wings and flying up then back down hitting the ground like he was digging into it which he was in a few seconds he was gone "we need to find a new way cause it's starting to fucking hurt" Ragnarok said doing the same as Free.

'When will we meet again my little Angel?' 'Or shall I call it when will you spy on me you sneaky girl' Crona thought smirking and going back to Hell Free gave them the money and went to his house while the two brothers walked home to their mansion where their dad the King and number 1 best meister weapon and their mum The Queen the number one witch wanna know their real names alright then Asura and Medusa anyway they were walking inside into the kitchen when they Butler came "The King and Queen would like to speak with you two" He spoke to the two boys who nodded their heads and went into their room (Where sit on the thrones of the castle thingy)

they waited for them to speak "What not even a bow?" Asura said frowning jokingly "Get the slave to do it" Crona said looking up at the sealing "That's my boy!" Medusa said smirking at how much Asura and her boys have grown even they did make Ragnarok go into Crona's body for Kishin Prince to be alive sadly their plan went better than they planned they even split them apart because they were so powerful "Why did you call us here fuckers?" Ragnarok said staring at Asura then to Medusa than back to Asura who face was smirking? no..that not the word frowning? no..still not it AHA it was _grinning_ 'Oh no this can't be good for m- wait he's looking at Crona AHA HE'S GONNA BE IN A LOAD OF FUCK!' Though Ragnarok hiding his smile

"I need you to go to Heaven to explain some new rules me and" He stopped his face looking angry "Death have to settle here's the scroll" (Yeah I'm old fashioned XD) Asura said throwing it Crona who frowned "Why me why not a slave who can easily do it" Crona said "I need someone trustworthy to do this but the problem is you need to kill a human on your own Ragnarok can't come with you this time" Asura said glancing towards Ragnarok who was dancing 1 seconds later he realized everyone was staring at him so he decided to walk to his room well...more like run

but hey Crona turned back to his father who he admired the most since he was the 2nd best meister weapon in Hell and the Real World "Why do I have to kill a soul not like I'm objecting it just seems off" Crona said with a questioning look "Well you can eat the soul and infiltrate Heaven but you'll have to be careful about that spy of yours" Asura said smiling that his son was enjoying the plan and started smirking "Aright when will the plan be starting?" Crona said Asura turned to Medusa he was tired of explaining "You will leave tomorrow when you normally leave" Medusa said clapping her hands "Of you go now you've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow!" Medusa said looking happy "Alright then good night" Crona said leaving to get to his and Ragnarok's room they didn't really want to be in singles rooms so it was best to share one Crona opened then closed the door behind in changing from his grey shirt and black pants with black shoes for a grey and black pajama pants and shirt until he thought of something 'AM I GOING TO HAVE TO DRESS MYSELF AS FORMAL AS THE REST OF THE DEVILS?!' He thought to himself

he sighed and got his formal ugh he hated that word didn't suit him at all anyway the got his formal demon clothes and sat them next to his bed as he saw Ragnarok already sleeping in his bed and soon Crona drifted away into the darkness as he laid on his bed eyes fully closed waiting for the next day.

Me: Was that good? God I hope so

Crona: W-Why am I such a b-badass I-I don't think I can deal with that..

Ragnarok: Really? Why did you make me seem so useless you fucker!

Maka: *Maka chops Ragnarok* What is your real name?

Me: Jess but if I were a boy I would change it to Matt

Maka: Hmm that sounds like a great name

Crona: Y-yeah I-it seems like such a good n-name..

Me: Really? I didn't even think it was a good name *sobs* B-but thank you!

Maka: Aww! *Hugs Jess*

Me: *Returns hug* Crona wanna do the disclaimer or whatever the ending bit is called?

Crona: S-Sure JanimeTgamer Does not own S-Soul Eater or any other Anime/Manga t-told in the Story Btw why are you s-smirking?

Me: Just thinking about the next story there's a surprise for you and Maka *still smirking*

Crona/Maka: WHAT?!

Me: *Runs away while Crona and Maka are trying to catch me*


End file.
